Leslie May
by feaashley
Summary: Poppy and James adopt a human orphan. Once they do, things spiral out of control.
1. Glue Eruption

**L.J. Smith owns the Night World**

Poppy was out in the park with James holding hands. They usually never do stuff like this considering that they were always either working or training for Circle Daybreak. Although Poppy did always wonder what would have happened if she never had cancer? Would she still be with James like she is now? Would she have actually married James and have a kid?

A kid. That stung Poppy in the chest.

A kid.

Something she could never have. A kid.

"What are you thinking about Poppy?" James asked curiosity filling in his voice.

Poppy sighed, "James, do you ever wonder what life would be like if I never had cancer? Would we have ever gotten together?" she watched his expression change.

"Poppy I've always loved you, but I don't think I would have. I wouldn't have wanted the Night World for you. But I would've always dreamed the day you became my wife." He raises their intertwined hands and kissed her left one.

Poppy smiled, "I know." And she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

It wasn't long until Poppy glanced over when she heard a child's laughter. She turned, making James stop walking. She saw a family, a mother, a father, 2 kids. They were happy, enjoying life. They would grow old, and have grandchildren.

While her and James stayed the same.

Poppy wanted to cry. "James I want to go home." She nearly choked. James glanced at the direction where the laughter came from and hugged Poppy.

"You know, we could always adopt?" he whispered suggestively. Poppy pulled away far enough to look at James in the face. "I want to. But we need to ask Thierry first."

_**In Thierry's Office**_

"So you want to adopt a child?" Thierry asked the young looking couple that was currently sitting down in front of him.

"Yes, we do." Poppy answered. Thierry looked like he was about to say no but the look on Poppy's face made him look down.

"Why?" he was curious, he really was. However he never would have thought the cheerful Poppy would keep all this emotion bottled up.

"I've always wanted a family but I don't regret becoming a vampire. It's just tough to see happy couples with children. I don't know how you do it Thierry."

Thierry gave her a smile, "Me neither."

James leaned forward and raised an eyebrow, "So?"

Thierry looked at both of them in the eye, "You have my permission."

Poppy jumped up and squealed. On first instinct, she ran to Thierry and gave him a huge 'killer' hug. "Thank you so much Thierry! Thank you!" the laughing Lord of the Night World patted Poppy on the back before releasing her. He was surprised though when James walked up to give him a 'man hug'.

"We really appreciate it Thierry." James said in a calm tone but he could see it in his eyes that James was about as excited as Poppy.

"Not a problem James." Thierry smiled and watched the young couple head off to an orphanage.

_**Clearwater Orphanage**_

"As you can see we run a fine orphanage." The receptionist lady said. Poppy noted that she looked like she ate something sour whenever she talked.

"Now I need to ask a few questions." She sneered.

The young couple nodded.

"How old are you?"

"We are both twenty." James answered coolly. The lady nodded and continued, "Do you have enough money to care for a child?"

"Yes. We have plenty." Poppy answered.

"And lastly, why do you want to adopt a child?"

Poppy fidgeted, "I cannot have a child." The sour-looking receptionist lady gave Poppy a sad look. "I see. The kids are outside for free time." She gestured towards a huge area where little kids of all ages were running around freely and laughing.

"Thank you." Poppy said, excitement filling into her voice.

They made their way toward the area and stood outside a window. Many kids were sliding on a slide while some were swinging on the swings. Some were running and playing fun games, while others were talking amongst themselves.

But there was one kid that caught Poppy's eye. A girl about five years old. She was inside a classroom, across from where Poppy stood. She glanced at James who was still glancing around.

She nudged him on the shoulder, "James." He looked at her and she pointed towards the classroom where the little girl was. James nodded and they both headed towards the classroom.

They knocked once before entering where they met nice blue eyes.

"The teacher is not here." Her voice sounded part apologetic and part curious.

"Oh we weren't looking for the teacher. We wanted to see you." Poppy told the girl.

The girl's eyes went wide, "Really?" jumped a little causing her glasses to fall on the desk in front of her. One of the lens cracked, "Ooops." She muttered.

Poppy walked toward the small girl, "I'm Poppy and this James."

She looked at them both before adjusting her glasses once more, "Hi Poppy. Hi James." She waved meekly.

"What is your name?" James asked the little girl.

"Leslie May." She answered, "I'm five." She gestured with her hand showing them the number in 'hand form'. Poppy laughed.

"Why are you here by yourself Leslie May?" she asked.

Leslie May looked down ashamed, "I'm in trouble."

"Why? What did you do?" Poppy crouched down next to Leslie may taking not that she had pitch black curls and pale skin.

"I made a volcano of glue and… it exploded." She gestured at the dried glue splats that were on the classroom walls.

James covered a laugh with a cough. "Why did you make a volcano out of glue?"

"Oh!" she hopped of the chair and ran toward a small shelf that contained many books. "I saw it on the cover of a book and wanted to make one." she pulled out a big book and ran back toward Poppy and James. She set down the book on the table and used her tippy toes to look over at the book.

"See? I thought it looked cool. But it kind of gone bad." She admitted embarrassingly.

Poppy looked at James.

_What do you think? _

_I like her, she kind of reminds me of you. Only less violent. _

_Be quiet Jamie! I was four! _

She heard James' mental laugh and looked at Leslie May. "Leslie May?"

She looked up at Poppy and her eyes gave away her emotions.

"How would you like to be adopted?"

Leslie May could've done a cartwheel on the desk, but since she couldn't even reach it, she gave out a huge grin. "Yes! Oh, I mean I would really like it a lot."

Poppy cheered while James patted Leslie on the back.

Soon enough, a woman walked in. venom filling in her voice slowly, "Leslie May, I hope you've learned your lesson because if you do something this outrageous and ridiculous again-"she stopped and gasped.

"I didn't know we had a visitor."

Leslie May grabbed the book and put it back on the shelf. "They want to adopt me Miss. Leading!" she cried cheerfully.

Miss. Leading looked at her, "Oh do they now?" she looked at the couple.

"Come along; I'll take you to get the paperwork done." She motioned them to follow her. "And Leslie-"

Leslie May knocked over a can of pencils that were on her desk, "Sorry."

Miss Leading rubbed her temples, "Sit tight and don't move." She spat.

"Bye Poppy! Bye James! Thank you!" Leslie May waved at them.

"Leslie May!"

"Sorry Miss Leading."

_**Inside the Office**_

"You know, there are other kids who are better-behaved."

"No we want Leslie May." Poppy said softly squeezing James' hand under the desk.

"I see." Miss Leading sighed, "Leslie May can be a bit clumsy. And she creates the most ridiculous things and makes a mess-"

"We know. Please, can we just continue our paperwork?"

"Would you like a one-week trial first? It couldn't hurt?"

James looked at Poppy, "Alright."

Miss Leading smiled, "I'll bring her tomorrow morning." And she snapped her record book shut.

_**Back at The Mansion**_

Thierry was kind enough to have a room just for the small orphan. Poppy went straight to her piggy bank and asked Mary-Lynnette and Maggie to accompany her to a bookstore.

"A bookstore?" Mare asked, "She reads?" Poppy nodded, "She enjoys creating volcanoes. I figured she'd love books about the weather and storms. And maybe other books."

"What's her name?" Maggie asked sweetly. Both Mary-Lynnette and Maggie turned into vampires since the apocalypse drew near and they were human.

"Leslie May. Soon to be Leslie May Rasmussen."

"That's a pretty name." mare declared while Maggie nodded her head.

Meanwhile, James looked and felt terrified. He had no idea how to care for a child.

"What wrong dear cousin? "Ash asked in a mocking voice.

"I'm a bit terrified that I might mess this up for Leslie May."

"That's a nice name." Delos said while trying to move the dresser to the left side of the room.

"Then why'd you agree on this?" Galen asked.

"Poppy." He smiled. The daybreaker boys know that James would do anything for Poppy.

"Calm down, we'll help you out." Delos said. He and James became close friends throughout the time being here.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it." James said, feeling more confident about this.

**Review?**


	2. White House

**L.J. Smith owns the Night World.**

Leslie May was nervous. _What if they took me back?_ She fidgeted in her seat as Miss Leading gave her a lecture.

"Now Leslie May, you better behave. Because if you don't…"

"I go to hell. I know Miss Leading." She was so terrified. She believed that she had to be the perfect angel. Otherwise…

When they arrived at the mansion, Miss Leading's eyes went wide. _They live here?_ Leslie was just astonished.

"Leslie, behave." Miss Leading said one last time.

Leslie nodded.

They pulled up near the security where a young-looking man had stopped them. He looked around 19.

"May I know who you are and your purpose?" he asked.

Miss Leading cleared her throat, "I am Miss Leading from Clearwater Orphanage and I am here to bring Leslie May." She gestured to the little five year old sitting in the backseat.

The security guard nodded. _Lord Thierry, she's here._

_Thank you Nilsson. Send them up. I'll inform Miss Poppy and Miser James. _

Nilsson motioned toward the front door, "Proceed forward."

"Thank you." Miss Leading smiled. Leslie rolled her eyes; _I want to get out of this car before I die from the heat._

They pulled up front where they met a smiling Poppy on the steps.

Leslie jumped out, "Hi Poppy!" she waved.

Poppy laughed, "Hello!" Leslie quickly grabbed her backpack and walked up the steps.

"You live here?" she asked still looking at how big the mansion was.

"Yes and a couple of other people as well." Leslie's face showed fear.

"What's wrong?" Poppy asked, kneeling down to see her face.

Leslies eyes strolled down, "What if they don't like me?"

Poppy smiled at her, "They will, I know they will."

This seemed to relax the five year old a bit until Miss Leading came out with a small suitcase. "Now you behave Leslie." She smiled down at her.

Leslie had to control her shudder. "I will."

With that she left and Leslie watched her go.

_Behave or go to hell_.

"Well come on let's go inside!" Poppy clapped excitedly. The two girls walked in; Poppy in the front while Leslie was a few steps behind.

Leslie's eyes shifted everywhere. She had to run to catch up to Poppy.

She got scared when she heard a loud crash falling from upstairs only to reveal a tall girl with blue gray eyes and fiery hair. She was fighting with a tall man with dark hair and green gem-like eyes. They were fighting with sticks.

Leslie hid behind Poppy. Poppy rolled her eyes, "Ahem."

"What Poppy?" Jez looked over and saw a small body hidden behind her. She handed Morgead her stick and peered around Poppy. "Who is that?"

Leslie hid behind Poppy even further. Poppy just laughed, "This is Leslie." She stepped to the side exposing the small child.

"Hi." She waved timidly. Jez felt the girl's fear and smiled at her. "I'm Jezebel." She stuck out her hand and Leslie's expression softened.

She shook her hand. "I like your name. Jezebel."

Jez didn't even flinch. She had mentally given permission Leslie May to call her jezebel.

Morgead smiled and crouched down, "Hey Kiddo. I'm Morgead."

She grinned, "Leslie."

Poppy tapped on Leslie's shoulder, "Lets finish the tour sweetie." She nodded and waved goodbye to the couple.

"They're nice Poppy." She informed.

_They better be. I'm not going to let anyone harm my pumpkin!_ But Poppy nodded at her while she heard James' laugh in the background.

They walked up the stairs and down many halls until they stopped in front of a door.

Poppy looked over at Leslie, "This is your room."

She opened the door.

Leslie looked like she was about to faint.

The room was huge. _Her_ room was huge. The walls were a nice shade of blue, the drawers and dressers were white and her bed had a veil around it. It gave her a magical feeling. It was a light blue and the veil had sparkles.

But what caught her attention was the dark blue shelf on the left side of the room near the balcony.

Wait, balcony.

There was a balcony! And you can see the garden from there! And beyond that, you can see the Vegas lights.

The shelf had books. Many books.

Leslie felt overwhelmed. "This is mine?" she breathed.

Poppy giggled, "Yup. All yours!"

Leslie looked at Poppy, "Oh thank you! I don't-I don't- deserve this but thank you!"

She hugged her. "I had a little help." She gestured behind her.

Leslie turned around.

There were about 20 people huddled together smiling down at her.

"Thank you very much." Leslie said.

The Daybreakers grinned. "You're welcome." Then a blonde woman walked up to her and outstretched her arms. Leslie walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Im Hannah and this is my husband Thierry." She gestured to the tall blonde who walked next to her.

"Hello." Leslie smiled.

She met Ash and Mary-Lynnette, who she felt comfortable around with. Thea and Eric each gave her a hug indicating that she was part of the family. Gillian pinched her cheeks as David ruffled her hair. Rashel gave her a small smile and Quinn just shook her hand.

Leslie felt a bit unwanted.

Maggie gave Leslie a big hug and Delos smiled at her. Keller and Galen each shook her hand but keller seemed a bit hesitant while Galen grinned.

She met Lupe who had promised her that she will ask Chef to make a special lunch for her. Nilsson, the security guard, patted her head with a small smile.

Then she saw James. She couldn't help but wonder why he looked so scared.

James was a bit hesitant until Leslie walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his legs. James let out a sigh of relief. He picked her up and held her as he led her to the kitchen. "Let's eat."

_**In the Training Room**_

Rashel and Quinn were still training when Keller and Galen walked in.

"Hey Rashel." Keller said tapping her twin sister on the head as she walked by.

"Hey." Was her only reply. Galen couldn't help but notice the tone in Rashel's voice.

"Tired?" he asked.

Rashel kicked the dummy one more time and sighed, "No."

"Then what's wrong?" Keller asked stretching her legs.

"She's just thinking about the new addition to the Daybreak Family." Quinn informed as he grabbed a water bottle for Rashel.

"Leslie? I think she' adorable." Keller said as she started to kick a dummy.

Quinn began to rub Rashel's shoulders, "She seems scared."

"Who wouldn't be for a 5 year old. Let alone a human." Galen said as he helped Keller train.

They all nodded in agreement.

_**In the Kitchen**_

Leslie was reading one of the books that Poppy and James had bought when a man with ash-blonde hair and a woman with dark hair sat across from her.

Leslie looked up, "Hello." She greeted. She recognized them as Ash and Mary-Lynnette.

Mare glanced at the book she was reading. "Astronomy?"

Leslie looked at her with confusion until she looked at the cover of her book.

"Yeah. It's about stars and planets."

Mare laughed, "I know. I like to look at stars."

Ash cleared his throat, "correction _we_ like to look at the stars."

She nodded, "Do you want one?" she pointed to the plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of her.

Ash took a cookie. "Thanks." He said between bites.

Mare simply said no thank you to her. "Thank you though."

At this time, Maggie and Delos came in. "Oh Hi Leslie. How do you like it here so far?" Maggie was so nice to her that Leslie felt at ease.

"I like it." She felt uncomfortable. "I have a question."

"Ask away." Delos said as he sat next to Maggie.

"Do Rashel and Keller not like me?"

All four daybreakers looked stunned when she asked that. "Why do you ask that?" mare asked the five year old.

Leslie sighed, "I feel like they don't. And also Quinn."

"What about Quinn?" Poppy asked as she came in. "James is looking for you sweetie."

Leslie nodded, "Oh um," she didn't want to get Quinn in trouble. "I just haven't seen him, or the others." She quickly added, praying that Poppy would believe her.

Poppy shrugged, "Oh, well James is with Quinn in the game room now. He just got done with training with Rashel."

"Training?" _why would they train? What for? _

"They work as…the police." Poppy informed. "Oh well you can see Quinn when you go with James."

She nodded. _Nuts_. But stood up and said bye to the 4 daybreakers as she followed Poppy.

They walked for 3 minutes until they walked into the game room where she was greeted by James.

"Hi." She said meekly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me?" he asked her.

Leslie nodded, "Okay."

James patted the seat between him and Quinn.

_Come on Leslie, don't be scared. _She reminded herself.

She sat down as Poppy excused herself to go run to the store quickly.

James and Quinn laughed at that.

"What do you want to watch?" James asked.

Leslie looked at the list on the TV. "Meet The Robinsons."

"Meet the Robinsons it is!" James pressed the button to play the movie.

Throughout the whole movie, Leslie didn't even glance at Quinn. When she did, he was gone. James had fallen asleep.

She had to pee.

She didn't want to wake James so she hopped off the couch and made her way through the hallway.

She made it halfway when she heard a grunt.

She saw a door slightly opened.

And she took a peek.

She saw Quinn, with pointy teeth. Biting Rashel.

She gasped.

Quinn backed away giving Rashel pain on her neck. "Ow Quinn! What was that-"

"Leslie!" Quinn raged.

Leslie screamed.

**Bloop .-. **


	3. Damaged Past

**L.J. Smith owns the Night World. **

Leslie had blinked twice when she bolted down the hall.

_I don't know where to go._ She panicked. She didn't dare turn around.

Her sock was coming off.

But she kept running.

She was about to run down the stairs when her sock had come loose and made her slip and fall, causing her to tumble down the stairs.

"Poppy! James! Help!" she screamed.

She had hit her head with a slight _thump_.

She had stopped falling halfway since she had grabbed one of the bars of the staircase.

"Leslie!" she heard a familiar voice.

She saw a panicked looking James…

And a worried Quinn.

Leslie wanted to keep running, but she couldn't.

"What happened Leslie?" James asked as he picked her up gently.

"I fell." Was all she said.

James was already walking with a still worried Quinn on his tail.

"How did you fall sweetie?" he asked. God forbid Poppy to know about this. She'd probably skin him alive.

Leslie looked at Quinn in the eye, as she started to sob. "I was playing. I was pretending that this was a castle and that I had to save the princess."

James let out a chuckle, "I thought you would be the princess?"

Leslie blinked away some tears, still looking at Quinn.

"No. I like to rescue people."

James patted her back as he set her down, examining her head and now bruised foot.

"You'll be fine Leslie. Just don't mention it to Poppy." He kneeled down. "It'll be our little secret."

She sniffled, "Okay." She moved her foot, "What about my foot?"

James stood up, "I'll go find Gillian and Thea. They can probably make it go away." He looked at Quinn, "Stay with her. Please?"

Quinn nodded.

Leslie felt her small heart thumping too fast for its own good.

James thanked him and went off to find Thea and Gillian.

Quinn looked at her, "Leslie." He started.

"Where's Rashel?" she asked as she looked at her feet.

"Rashel is fine."

"I want to see her."

"I'm right here." Leslie looked up to find Rashel walking in and now standing next to Quinn.

Leslie tilted her head and leaned forward to look at her neck. "Are you okay?" she pointed at her neck and then pointing to Rashel.

She laughed a little, "I'm fine Leslie."

She looked at Quinn, "Why did you bite her?"

He sighed, "It's kind of complicated to explain."

Leslie felt like she wanted to cry again. "You wouldn't hurt Rashel. Right?"

Quinn kneeled next to Leslie, "Of course not. I wouldn't dare to hurt Rashel in any way."

Rashel also kneeled on the other side of her, "Don't worry about a thing. I'm fine."

Leslie nodded, "Okay. That's good. I just got scared."

Rashel smiled, "It was the first time you ever saw someone in that position-"

"No. It's not." She interrupted.

Both Rashel and Quinn looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked the little five year old.

Leslie looked down. "Someone did that to my mommy. And after that, she couldn't wake up."

Just as the couple were about to interrogate her, James had walked in with Thea and Gillian.

"Hey Leslie. Let's see that booboo shall we?" Gillian smiled softly as Thea had a lollipop in her hand.

Leslie nodded immediately forgetting the small conversation she had with Rashel and Quinn.

It took ten minutes to treat the bruise and Leslie was as good as new. Thea had handed her a cherry lollipop and Leslie took it gleefully thanking her.

Gillian played with her little feet as Thea braided her wispy black curls.

_**Meanwhile in Thierry's Office**_

"I'm telling you there is something wrong with Leslie." Quinn told James as Rashel explained to Thierry about her and Quinn's conversation with Leslie.

"So her mother was attacked?" Thierry concluded as James sat on one of the chairs putting his head in his hands.

"We believe so." Rashel concluded. She had made a vow to always make sure Leslie was happy here. She didn't want her to suffer like she did when she was her age.

"Well maybe we need to talk to her." Thierry said as he stood up, motioning them to exit his office to go talk to Leslie.

When they had found her, Poppy was back and was handing her a coloring book and a box of crayons.

Leslie thanked Poppy but thought that she didn't deserve it.

"Leslie May?" Thierry said immediately getting the little five year olds attention.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk about your past." He said sadly.

Leslie looked down but cleared her throat. She raised her head and closed her big eyes.

"I was four." She gestured the number four with her fingers. "And I had a nightmare."

_Leslie walked up to her mother that night, clutching her stuffed elephant named Camille. _

"_Mommy?" she poked her mother's closed eye softly. _

_She woke up, "Leslie? What's wrong gumdrop?" remembering when she gave Leslie that nickname, she had ate all the gumdrops from the candy jar when she wasn't looking. She got caught when she had a couple of them stuck in her hair. _

"I was scared. It was about clowns. I don't like clowns."

"_I had a nightmare. There were clowns." She looked terrified. "Can I sleep with you mommy?" _

_Her mother smiled, "Come here my little gumdrop." _

_Leslie crawled up and snuggled next to her mother. "Goodnight mommy." _

_She kissed Leslie's forehead, "Night gumdrop." _

"I heard tapping on the window. There was nothing there."

_Leslie raised her head as she heard a tapping sound. She couldn't sleep. She looked around and saw that the taping had come from the window. _

_Leslie sat up. She silently crawled off the bed and peered her head in the long hallway. _

_The tapping continued. _

"I didn't want to wake up my mommy. She looked so calm."

_Leslie looked at her mother. She looked so calm and peaceful. _

_Leslie had started to walk down the hallway. _

"I kept walking down the hallway until I saw the window."

_Leslie kept walking toward the window. _

_The tapping had stopped. _

"The tapping stopped. And then I heard my mommy yell out my name."

Rashel was nearly in tears, Quinn hugged her.

"_Leslie!" she heard her mother yell. The little girl ran toward the hallway where the door was slightly opened. _

_Leslie had left the door wide open. _

_With her heart in her throat, she pushed the door and found her mother struggling as a man was eating her neck. _

"My mommy was trying to push him. But he was so strong. I tried to help her…"

_Leslie swallowed her fear and stomped her foot. "Hey! Leave my mommy alone!" she ran toward the man and began to kick him and punch him with her tiny fists. _

_The man stopped. _

_Leslie heard a scream stopped with a snap. _

_Her mother fell on the floor. _

_The man picked Leslie up. _

"My mommy fell on the floor. Then the man picked me up."

_Leslie began to shout, "Let go of me!" _

_The man laughed, "Not a chance vermin." He began to bite her. _

"_And he bit me."_

"_Mommy! Help me!" _

_The man kept drinking. _

"_Mommy please!" she looked managed to look at her mother, who was lying motionless on the floor. _

"Mommy didn't help me."

_Leslie was on her own. _

_She kicked his face. _

_The man dropped her and clawed her left side. "Stupid vermin!" _

_She would've been dead. _

_But he had left. _

_Leslie was bleeding. But she crawled to her mother. "Mommy?" she nudged her. "Mommy! Wake up!" she began to shake her. "He's gone now! You can wake up!" _

_Her mother stayed still. _

_Leslie began to cry, "Mommy don't leave me alone." _

_She continued to sob silently as she lay down next to her dead mother and fell asleep. _

"My mommy didn't wake up. I fell asleep crying and hoped that I wouldn't have to wake up either." She opened her eyes and tears came out freely.

Poppy hugged her tightly as James hugged them both. Every daybreaker was either drying their eyes, still in tears, or starting to cry.

Rashel had it hard.

And she knew it.

She had to struggle twice, suffer 3 losses. And gain one back.

Leslie lost her mother.

She was brave.

Rashel continued to sob as she looked at Leslie. Who was now wiping her eyes with her tiny palms.

_Leslie deserves to be happy._ Rashel thought. And I will make sure of it.

**Review? **


End file.
